Zul'Gurub
=General= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 20 *'Location:' Northeast Stranglethorn Vale, Eastern Kingdoms *'Released:' Patch 1.7 *'Abbreviation:' ZG Background History left|thumb|Hakkar the Soulflayer Over a thousand years ago the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal’ai, called forth the avatar of an ancient and terrible blood-god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they erected a great temple to Hakkar in order to prepare for his arrival into the physical world. In time, the Atal’ai priests discovered that Hakkar’s physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire, Zul’Gurub. Unfortunately, the priests have met with recent success in their quest to call forth Hakkar — reports confirm the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the Gurubashi ruins. In order to quell the blood god, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods— Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake--but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. Features thumb|Zul'Gurub *Over 120 new Epic and Superior items, including a new five piece set for each class! *Players can build up their reputation with the new Zandalar Tribe faction in order to gain a variety of rewards! *Tons of Zul'Gurub quests available at the new base in Yojamba Isle! *Highly scripted boss encounters unlike any you've experienced before! *3 Day raid timer. (Changed to 3 day timer in patch 1.9) = Trash Mobs = * * * = Bosses = Also see Strategy Guide, further below. A map of the instance including the bosses' locations can be found at wowguru. Hakkar, and the Aspects thumb|Zul'Gurub boss distribution The Priest Aspects all assume an animal form at some point when fighting them. Moreover, if they are left alive they grant Hakkar powerful abilities that make him much harder to kill. This is in contrast to other bosses who do not assume animal forms and do not give Hakkar any abilities (Hexxer, Mandokir, etc.) #High Priestess Jeklik - Bat Aspect #High Priest Venoxis - Snake Aspect #High Priestess Mar'li - Spider Aspect #High Priest Thekal - Tiger Aspect #High Priestess Arlokk - Panther Aspect #Hakkar the Soulflayer Note:- As of March 06, 2006 there is a 2 month old bug (and very frequently occuring) with the Panther boss refusing to spawn, GMs can't do anything for you. If you plan on clearing to Hakkar it's recommended that you kill Panther first so that you don't save the raidid. If the bug occurs leave the instance and reset it (break group, new leader etc.) until she spawns. Hakkar with any of the extra aspects on is really painful, with the Panther aspect still alive Hakkar does a tank gouge > caster murder routine that is not something you want to try unless realllly bored. thumb|High Priest Venoxis as a troll and as the avatar of Atal-tek Headline text Zul'Gurub is great! Optional Bosses The bosses below are considered 'optional' because they do not give Hakkar any abilities. Leaving a single priest alive makes Hakkar precipitously harder to kill and are therefore 'required' to kill him. Bloodlord Mandokir Jin'do the Hexxer Gahz'ranka